Christmas Miracles
by Twilight2D
Summary: One-shot. It's my first fic, so bear with me. It's a whimsical telling of Kagomes' Christmas Eve. Please review! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, even though I wish I did… If I did, it probably wouldn't be as good.

Note: this is my first fic, so bear with me. I have one in the works, but it needs adjusting. So for now I'm just getting into the holiday spirit.

* * *

Kagome sat staring into the fireplace. It was Christmas Eve, and she was the only one still awake.

_He didn't have to be so mean. Why can't he understand that I have to visit my family? It IS Christmas._

She thought back to the day before, saying goodbye to her friends, and wishing Inuyasha had come to see her off. He was too mad over her leaving.

She handed her friends their gifts, said goodbye and left. She wished she had given him his gift.

_Oh well, He can get it later, serves him right._

Kagome was exhausted, and she fell asleep on the couch. Her last thought before she fell asleep was:

_Even if he's mad, I hope he has a Merry Christmas._

Soon after she fell asleep, there was a rustling sound outside. The window in her room opened, and a figure silently dropped to the floor.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

Noticing she wasn't there, he crept through the house. His suddenly heard a noise downstairs. He slipped down the steps, and noticed Kagome asleep on the couch. She looked cold, all curled up in a ball for warmth.

_Idiot doesn't even have a blanket._

He slipped upstairs to her room, grabbed the blanket off her bed, and covered Kagome up with it.

Kagome opened her eyes as she felt the weight of the blanket.

_Hmm… that's strange; I thought there was someone here. _She thought.

But when she didn't see anyone, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep

Inuyasha came out of hiding. He had jumped behind the couch when Kagome stirred.

_That was close. _He thought.

Looking back at Kagome, he noticed how peaceful she looked.

_She's looks so calm, I wonder what she's dreaming about. _

He looked at the Christmas tree, and all the gifts beneath it. He began reading the tags.

_Mom from Kagome, Sota From Grandpa, Kagome from Sota, Inuyasha from Kagome, Sota from- Inuyasha!?_

"There's one for me?" He said softly.

He slowly ripped off the paper, taking care to be as quiet as possible. He felt a pang of guilt as he put on the red scarf and hat she had made for him.

_After I didn't even go to see her off…_

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then stole silently into the night, pausing only to leave his own gift to Kagome under the tree.

"Merry Christmas Kagome." He whispered as he jumped into the well.

The next morning, Kagome woke, and it took her a moment to realize where she was.

_How'd I get on the couch?_

Her eyes fell upon the pile of paper on the floor. The card from the gift told her whose present had been opened.

"Inuyasha was here?" She murmured.

She looked under the tree, and noticed a small package, wrapped in brown paper, standing out against the other brightly wrapped gifts.

_He got me something?_

She gingerly picked up the package, smiling at the homely wrapping.

_Oh well, it what's inside that counts._

She pulled off the string, and felt something drop into her lap. She held it up, and gasped. It was a bracelet, intricately carved from bone. It was inset with a glittering stone, and it took Kagomes' breath away.

_I've got to go thank him_.

She scrawled a note for her mother, and ran up to her room. She quickly threw on her clothes, and ran outside. She threw open the door to the miniature shrine, and ran straight into Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in surprise.

_I came back to thank you…_But he could never tell her that.

"I came to have some of that Christmas food you're always talking about." He said

Kagome knew what he meant.

They walked back to her house, but as they stepped through the gate near the main shrine, Kagome suddenly stopped.

"Kagome? What's going on?"

Kagome pointed above her.

"Mistletoe." She said

"Yeah, so?"

"It's a tradition, if you're under the mistletoe…"

"What?"

"Let me show you."

Kagome reached up, and, pulling him close, gave Inuyasha a kiss. She expected him to pull away at first, but instead he pulled her closer, and kissed her back.

When they came apart, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Let go get something to eat." She said.

As they walked the rest of the way to her house, Kagome smiled.

_Who says there's no such thing as Christmas miracles?_

* * *

Well, that's all. I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't oh well, like I said it was my first. Review please. I really want the feedback. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


End file.
